Harry Potter and the Greatest Power Ever Known
by Stephen 'Arion' Downey
Summary: NO LONGER DEALING WITH RELIGION! STORY WILL HAVE A TOTALLY NEW AND TOTALLY REVAMPED PLOT LINE TO ENGAGE! WILL BE A MASSIVE STORY! RATED FOR MORE EXTREME CHAPTERS LATER IN STORY! CHECK BACK EVERY2 WEEKS! MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE NEW CHAPPIES UP!
1. PrologueAncient Power and the Secret He

****

Harry Potter and The Greatest Power Ever Known

Prologue--Ancient Power and the Secret Heir Revealed

He stood there...watching...watching as the most feared Dark Lord's faithful spy amongst Hogwart's teaching staff, kill Lord Voldemort's most feared enemy, Albus Dumbledore. This faithful spy was none other than Severus Snape, himself!

He watched as Harry tried to repay a long overdue dept to his Father, and, now, to his late mentor.

"He's got some skill in him," he said aloud.

"That, he does, Godric. That, he does," said a woman's voice behind him.

"Ahh. I wandered when i would be seeing you tonight, Milady, Ravenclaw."

"Yes. How could I not be?" said Ravenclaw. "We good 3 Founders, out of the Four we once were, need to keep watch over this young one now. Now that his mentor, Headmaster, and his Great-Great-Grandfather has died, he will need our help to Re-Awaken the Great Spirits of Jesus and His Disciples to help him protect those who he cannot protect himself, and destroy the Dark Lord."

"Right you are, Milady. Right you are. Then it is time that we get Hufflepuff down here and help us fill in the missing pieces of Harry's Magical Core. It is time that the Ancient Magic flows through the veins of our most beloved heir. The time is almost near. The One will show himself in the most darkest of times, the most evilest of times, and the most dire need of times, and vanquish the Dark Lord!" and, so, with that, they Called Hufflepuff to Earth, and set to work quickly, each one saying their own spells in their own Magic, and letting Harry have the Phoenixes Maximus Spell planted within Harry's very Magical Core, waiting to be unleashed and Call upon those who will Re-Awaken Jesus' Spirit, and make sure that the world will be cleansed of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul, once and forever...


	2. Mystrious Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own any hp characters that you recognize! I will have some of my own original characters later on in the story though! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!!!

**Chapter 1- Mysterious Happenings**

Harry had decided, not too long before they left Hogsmead Station, that he would let everyone grieve for Dumbledore in their own way, while he grieved alone, in the last compartment on the train, and sitting there, looking at the far wall, not trying to stop the flow of tears. He was angry, depressed, sad, and most of all, he was mad at himself…mad because he couldn't do anything while Snape killed Dumbledore. He kept getting flashes of that night…seeing Dumbledore flying over the edge of the Astronomy Tower.

Dumbledore always said that "Death is just the next great journey, one that we all must take."

Out of frustration, Harry screamed, "DAMN YOU SNAPE!" As he said this he felt a certain magical presence outside his compartment door. "What do you want Hermione?!" he hollered. The door opened.

"How did you know I was out in the hall?" she said.

"I'm not sure… I just felt a presence and I harnessed the face behind the presence. I'm not sure how I did it though."

"Oh," was all she said in reply to his mysterious attitude after his outburst of anger towards Snape.

"Is there something you wanted, Hermione?"

"It's nothing, really. Well… that's not true. It's Ginny."

"What about her?" he barked.

"Well, she's majorly upset. I think you should talk to her."

"I will… just not right now. I have things to do. I can't go into full detail at this moment, but you will find out soon enough. Now, if you would please leave me in peace?" he motioned towards the door.

"Fine! Be like a total jerk to me!" she stormed out of the compartment. Harry thought furiously at the door and thought of it closing. It snapped shut at his mental thought.

Hmm, he thought, I think all my anger is making me harness my potential powers. And as he figured this out he started working on his plan. Not 15 minutes later, there was an angry 7th year redhead standing in front of Harry.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he yelled at Harry. Harry turned his back on Ron. Ron went to punch him but found that his fist only came inches from the back of Harry's head and his arm went limp.

"And why did you just take a swing at me, Ron?" Harry asked, not even turning around to face Ron.

"Because you have a serious beating coming, that's why!" Ron yelled. "And how did you know that I took a swing at you?"

"I felt the anger in the air and stopped it dead on so you wouldn't be able to hit me. Now please, will tell Hermione I am sorry. There are too many things going on for you to understand all of it. Goodbye," with that Harry snapped his figures and Ron zoomed out of the compartment and the compartment door slammed shut. And again Harry went back to working on his plan without any more distractions.

By the time Hogwart's Express rolled into King's Cross, Harry's plan was set.

As every one was getting off the train, Harry went over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, Ron. I'm sorry I snapped at you Hermione. I was in lots of emotional pain and need some time to myself. Ron, don't try to figure out how I made you get out of the compartment. As I told both of you, I have things to do now, I will be seeing you guy's soon, I hope. Hey, Ron? When's Bill and Fleur's wedding again?"

"Middle August. August 20th I believe?"

"OK, I'll be there. See you guys soon! Bye!" with that Harry took off with out a seconds notice.

Ron and Hermione just stood there staring at where Harry had run off to.

"He's acting really strange," said Hermione.

"I know," said Ron. "He's up to something."

"He is, but we can't do anything about it, we won't be able to till we go get him on his Birthday."

"Yeah, you're right."

As soon as Harry told Ron and Hermione goodbye, and left the Magical Barrier, he went to the back of the train station and did some perplexed magic and made a small portal. He stepped through and landed in Mrs. Figg's front room, startling her.

"Good Gracious, Me!" she said standing up from her chair. "How in Merlin's name did you get here?" she asked confused at not being notified that Harry was gonna be popping into her front room.

"Sorry, Mrs. Figg. I can't tell you that. There are some things in this world that many would consider mysterious. And this is one of those things. I was walking out of King's Cross and some how I was transported here and I have no clue!" he fibbed. He couldn't help himself. He had made that up on the spot and was clever at hiding his deception behind his voice.

"Oh, well dear me! Well it's best if you just hurry on to the Durselies now, no where is safe anymore! Goodbye, dear Harry!"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Figg!" and Harry strolled on out of her house and walked calmly up the Durselies walk and knocked on the front door. He didn't have his stuff with him because, while on the train, he used some of his new found, harnessed, magic and magiced his trunk and Hedwig straight to his room. He waited for a minute or so and then the door opened and a purple faced Uncle Vernon was standing, angry at having being taken away from his afternoon tea.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE NOTIFIED WHEN YOU WERE COMING BACK!" Vernon yelled.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry stated calmly. "I should come in before the neighbors look out there windows and see what's going on out here. Or would you rather them know that you have a freak for a nephew." He knew he hit a nerve there.

"FINE! COME IN BOY!" with that Harry walked by Vernon and went straight to the living room.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, there has been some very terrible incidents at the school this, and out Headmaster Dumbledore was murdered by a traitorous Professor. After tonight I will be gone, but I have to tell you this first: get as far away from here as possible. Voldemort knows where you live. He will come for you. He has many talents that are not to be fooled with. If you try to throw him out, he'll throw you out and declare himself ruler of the world. While I was on my way home I delved deep into His mind and saw that he has an army coming for this neighborhood and he will destroy any thing AND everyone! I suggest that you start packing as soon as I'm gone, for when I leave the blood protection on this house will be gone. And when I leave I'm never coming back. There are things in this world that are too great and terrible to imagine! So I must say goodbye to those who mean most to me, yes that means you Durselies. Without you guys I wouldn't have been able to proceed with what I need to do now. Every other week, I will send a different owl to you to see if you need anything or if I can help in anyway. Aunt Petunia… you need to know that when you ran out of my parents wedding, my Mother was crushed, but of course you didn't know that cause you didn't care for her that much, did you?" Petunia's face fell. She went completely white in the face.

"What?! Of course I cared for her! I loved her with all my heart!"

"Well you didn't show it when you left my parents wedding, did you?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" she cried. "It was just-"

"Just what? That she was marring a… a _freak_?"

"Well… yes. I realize that now, and I realize that that was a mistake."

"I know, Aunt Petunia. And that's why you must get as far away from here as soon as possible. I will contact the Order and have them set up a house for you in my parents old village."

"Thank you, Harry! That means so much to me!" she started crying. Harry went over to her and hugged her.

"Things are now in motion. The board is set. The pieces are moving and now it's time for me to settle things once and for all! Oh, shit! I just remembered… I can't have you at Godric's Hollow just yet… that is where it must end! As soon as I confront Voldemort at Godric's Hollow on my Birthday he will never go there again. But yet he will still roam this world. So after I confront Him I will help you move there."

"Now wait just one damn bloody minute!" hollered Vernon. "I will not have this BOY telling us where we shall move!"

"But you will listen to me!" Petunia said. "And I say we move to where ever he sets us up at!"

"Well I won't have it! I say we stay here and wait till things blow over!"

"This War won't be over till I am ready to have my final confrontation with Voldemort," Harry said. "And plus, you can't wait till this blow over cause he's coming for this house and for you next week. He's gonna destroy ANYONE who tries to get in his way. I've see Him do it. It's not pretty! He's a killer at heart, that's if he has one at all."

"Listen to him, Vernon. I heard stories from my sister before they were murdered. Things where getting pretty bad in the First Battle with this Voldemort. If Harry says he can provide protection we should take it!"

"FINE!!! But under one condition!"

"Name it," Harry said.

"I don't want to live with any of your freaky friends, you got it?!"

"Can't guarentee that Uncle, but I will try. Now I have a condition for you. I want us to be civil to one another. Talk like we are a family. If anyone has a problem with authority, which means me running your household, then you get thrown out of the house, got it?"

"Fine! I mean, fine, Harry."

"now we're getting somewhere," Harry said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to do before tomorrow." with that Harry left the room and went upstairs.

When Harry entered his room, he found Hedwig sleeping in her cage. Harry opened the cage and slowly slid his finger down her back. She woke up and nipped his finger.

"Well things went better then expected," he told her. She hooted. "Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have much trouble with them."

Harry opened his window and Hedwig flew outside and went hunting.

He took out a roll of parchment and set it out on his desk. He grabbed his quill and sat down and thought of what he was gonna write. He set the tip of his quill to the parchment a few times, but every time he started writing he caught himself saying the wrong things. Finally after a couple of hours he was done with the joint letter to the Weaselies. It read thus:

_Dearest Weaselies,_

_I'm sorry. I have to leave. There are things now to be done. Don't try to contact me. I will be gone for a while. But I will be at the wedding in August. Things are now and motion that cannot be undone. Keep those closest to you safe. Go to HQ and you will await news on what exactly I'm doing. I'm fine, don't worry about me, I have gone away and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Not even the Ministry, for they will know not of what is going on. Don't even contact them and tell them that I have gone missing. That would just serve as mishap in the wizarding world and I don't want that to happen. You need to know that I plan on having certain trusted Order Members relocating the Durselies. I will be in contact soon. And as soon as you have read this letter, this letter will destroy itself. For now, all I can say about where I am going is that it has something to do with my past that is still unsettled. And, NO, it is not at Godric's Hollow, at least not yet anyway._

_But for now, I have a long road ahead of me. Ron, do not tell anyone about Dumbledore's last mission for me. That is between me, and the 2 of you, and you know the other person is. And Mrs. Weasely, please don't badger Ron about this Mission as I have placed a spell on this letter that will prevent you from doing so. I have a few other things that I must say before I let you all go._

_On my B-Day, I will send an executive to pick up my presents from you guys. don't badger my executive either, it will be harmful if you try it, for he is more powerful then you could imagine._

_I have gone to seek that which has been taken from me. Things have cost too much in this world and Love shouldn't be one of those things. Keep that in mind Ron. You really should ask Hermione out, you know. Don't give me that look, Ron! I know you want to, other wise you wouldn't have defended her like that in the compartment I was in on the train._

_K… this part is for Ginny. _

_Ginny, Love is why I had to break us up. I had to otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the courage to what I must do in the end. But just remember this, my love: I have not given up on our love! And don't you either! After this war, I want to be with you! All I have to say for right now is thati love you and always will! Don't forget about Love, OUR Love!_

_Now to the most important part._

_Every other day I will be sending a different owl to receive news on what exactly is going on at HQ. I will be reading the Daily Prophet every day. You must keep the secret of HQ secret forever! And before Albus died, he left a will. Don't EVEN try to find for there are things in there that he left for me. He also named he successor as Head of Order. He named me. I accept this offer… but as Head of Order, I step aside and name Remus Lupin as Head of Order!_

_I will send an official package to Remus. And I want someone to Second this Motion at next weekend's Meeting. And that someone must be you, Mr. Weasely!_

_This part is most important of all._

_Now, I don't want anyone of you to decline this offer, for I would be insulted._

_I leave everything in my trust to all of the Weaselies. Split it amongst yourselves. Divide it equally._

_Ok, I believe I have said as much I have wanted to say, in fact I believe it was more._

_So I will say goodbye now._

_Love always,_

_HP!_

With that Harry rewrote the letter on another piece of parchment and started to wait till Hedwig got back from her evening hunt.

While he waited he thought back to when he first found out he was a Wizard.

He was 11 when he first found out he was a Wizard. He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he said. The door opened and his Aunt entered, carrying a small box, labeled "The Day He Moves Out and Tells You What To Do". "What's that?" he asked.

"Something that was left on our doorstep a day few days ago. There was a letter with it, but it was addressed to me, and me alone. It is time that you get what rightfully belongs to you. I know more things about your past, present, and future then you think i know. You are an heir of 3 of the most elegant, powerful, and oldest families in the Wizarding World.

"OK, I guess the best place to begin is the VERY beginning of your Past…

OOPS!!! DID I JUS DO A CLIFFIE??!?!?!?! SORRY FOKS!!! NOTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! MAUAHAHAH!!!! (INSERT EVIL LAUGH) Well at any rate, read and review as always... got more coming pretty sooni hope!!!! now dont get to impatient with m if i dont... thins are really hectec right no with school and job thingsare crazy as hck righ now... wel anywho please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!

next chapter: The True Guardians Of The Light


	3. True Guardians Of The Light

Disclaimer: I do not own any hp characters that you recognize! I will have some of my own original characters later on in the story though! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!!!

Chapter 2- True Guardians Of The Light

"OK, I guess the best place to begin is the VERY beginning of your Past. A long time ago, I think it was a few months before you were born, a simple old fool came by your parents house and delivered them a warning some long awaited news on their heritage. But, as they found out not five minutes after arriving at their house, they figured out he was no ordinary simple old fool; he WAS their heritage. He was not a Man, for he was more, he was a Spirit of the Past, the Eons of the Present and the Prediction of the Future. He was a mere Spirit that only showed himself to your parents.

"What he told your parents, not exactly accurate from what Lily told me, was thus:

'You must know that Harry will become more powerful then the Ancient Ones of Time. He will inherit the Powers of all Powers! He is Desendant of the first real Magician who walked this Earth! He is going to be a very special young man when he grows up! He is going to have the Special Powers of 3 of the Good Founders of Hogwarts thrust upon him! He will be called THE True Guardian of Light! He will bring upon his friends the Other Great Powers of The True Guardians Of The Light! The Time will come when Powers be unleashed and all Hell will break loose, but it will not be today! The Time will come when all bonds of fellowship will break, but it is not this day! A Time when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! On this day, the Good will make a stand and destroy the Evil that threatens to take over this world for his own! And sometimes, there is no Good or Evil, but there is Power and those too weak to seek it!'

"That is most of what I remember of what Lily told me the day you were born. The thing that worried her the most was that you might die in the process of destroying this Evil that the Old Man spoke of. But she had faith in you none-the-less.

"Now i must give you this," she said holding out the box. Harry took it. Once it was placed in her hands, he felt great Power residing with in the box.

"Wit beyond Great Power is man's greatest treasure," Harry said out loud.

"What was that?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, well that was Dumbledore's most used phrase at school. he always said that wit beyond Power is man's greatest treasure. And now that I hold this box full of Power, I understand what he actually meant. You have to have enough wizdom to hold Great Power in your hands. And with Great Power comes Great responsibility. Things are now set into motion that cannot be undone, and handing me this box only adds a great margin to the pieces of the game. I have to thank you Aunt Petunia. You have told me things that made sense for what I have to do now. Things that go well with my plan. So, thank you." with that he got up and hugged Petunia.

"You are quite welcome, dear boy," she said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "But now, I must thank you. You have shown us the error of our ways. I promise that I will treat you with more respect since you told us what is happening. And now I must say I am personally sorry for the way we have treated you over the past years. I just hope you can forgive us over time."

"Aunt Petunia, I already forgive you. I'm just not sure if I'll ever forgive Uncle Vernon. He's always so vile to me. But i know this, I am too good of a guy to just let a man hate some one forever. I will always dislike him, but I will NEVER hate him."

"I appreciate you saying that, Harry. I know what we did to you was wrong and I wish i could go back and change everything, but I can't. But now, I will try to make for some of the bad that I, personally, have ever done wrong unto you."

"I thank you, Aunt."

"You are welcome, my dear. Now I suppose you'll want me out of here so you can open that box?" she asked frightened that he will say yes.

"Actually, I want you to stay. I believe that what is in here may help guide you in your quest to turn back what has been done wrong upon me. It may guide us BOTH in the quest that will help bring something back into this world... I may need your help in succeeding in this matter. I want to be able to raise the Dead. I think you may be puzzled, but today I thought about it and realized that i can still feel a piece of my parents souls. they were imprinted on my soul so if what I think that is in here, it will help bring up my parents and Sirius!"

"Wh- How?!"

"I'm not sure... But I believe that this may bring some peace to a certain someone in this family and a good friend of my Father's. And as you said before, I'm a True Guardian Of Light. So that even confirms my suspicion that i CAN raise the Good Dead Ones. And I also think that when you raise a Good One that they will have Powers that no one can understand. Powers that might be able to help us in our fight against Evil."

"Well, I do believe in you, then. As long as I am ther to help, i am glad!" she cried. "Now, go on, open the box," she said eagerly.

Harry opened the box. What he saw inside was more beautiful then anyone has ever seen before! PURE Magic! Magic that flowed through Harry and Petunia. Harry felt his Magical Core Reserve build in speed, accuracy, strength, and Wizdom. He saw this Magic flow through Aunt Petunia as well. Her Magical Reserve was growing as well. He felt it. He saw inside her soul and saw her Reserve grow. He then figured out that, because her sister was a witch, Petunia had some Magic in her Blood as well.

"Well, Aunt Petunia. I do believe you have now become a Witch. How, I am not sure, but you are one now! You have great Power residing in your Magical Core Reserve and once you are trained well, you will be able to learn the things that make you a REAL Witch."

"Oh, My!" she said, light headed. "I fell... different. Like i just woke up from a deep sleep!"

"That is your Wizdom side talking. Ahhh! I feel as refreshed as if I had just taken a long nap that was long over due!"

"Well, how will I be able to learn everything there is to being a Witch in such short of Time before we raise the Dead?"

"Well... i can take you t Hogwarts? Nah, it's too dangerous right now to take you there. Hmmmm, let's see... Oh, I know! There's Potter Castle! It's enchanted so only Potter's or a Family can enter its grounds. There is a way to get there, I know it!" he said to himself, more then to Petunia. "Hmm, let's think... Ahh, yes! i know how to get there!" he cried. "It's gotta wait till after we get you out of here, though. Ok, I know what to do."

"What do you have to do?" Petunia asked Harry.

"Can't tell you that right now, but you will know shortly. Aunt Petunia, I need to send a letter, in fact i need to redo this letter and add some things in it. So, if you would be so kind to excuse me?" He asked.

"Of course, Harry," with that she got up and walked over to the door. She stopped at the door, opened it, and said right before she left the room, "I did love your mother very much, Harry." Then, she was out of the room.

Harry sat there for a few minute, thinking about what just happened; then he remembered that he was going to redo his letter, so he set to work on it.

After a few revisions, he decided to just rewrite the whole letter, not bothering to add a few minor details and arrange the Letter differently. After he did that, it read thus:

Dear Weaselies,

This is HP calling! Some major events have happened, things I cannot go into detail in a letter. I want these trusted Order members that I will specify to go to HQ and wait for instructions. I will be there shortly and nothing can stop me anymore! I am different now! I will not go into details just yet, for I still need to think about what is going to happen now! OK I want these Members to be at HQ all tomorrow:

Remus Lupin

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasely

Ginny Weasely

Mr./Mrs. Weasely and all other Weaselies

Tonks

Professor McGonagall and

Hagrid

I will have Dobby at HQ before you arrive. He is going to be sort of representative of the House Elves. He will also have that place cleaned up before you get there. Things are now in motion, they cannot be undone.

I have things to do and will need as much help I can get in this fight! But I must ask that everyone on this list PLEASE don't talk about what I am planning on doing at HQ. when you arrive, I will have you all on this list sign a piece of paper saying that you will not spill the beans, so to speak, about EVERY THING that is going to go on behind close doors and this War.

Mrs. Weasely, please don't panic. You need to know that I am fine for now and that things will become clear when I reveal what needs to be done at the Meeting that we are gonna have.

Ron, until we have this meeting, don't tell any one about Dumbledore's last mission to me, he would be very disappointed. I will send word to Hermione to tell her about this Meeting. She is apart of our lives and she has always been there for us whenever we got into trouble.

Ginny, the reason I'm asking you to come to the Meeting is that I have some unresolved issues that we need to discuss and work with. I will not go into details about what I need to tell you, and when I do tell you, I don't want you to argue or anything like that.

OK, now to explain a few things.

I have things to do. Wonderful things have happened in my life. I just had a heart-to-heart with my Aunt and we are starting to act like a family! I will tell you more about that in a day's time! I have written another letter before this one, but that one is kind of not exactly what I wanted to send to you guys, but I'm going to send it with this one. Hopefully if it works good, you will get this letter before you get that one.

I'm changing. That will be one of the things discussed at HQ. I have more potential then ANYONE ever dreamed of. More then Voldemort has ever dreamed of! I've been given a special gift! I'm not going to tell who it's from though, for that is more private then could imagine! This Power is why you got this letter the easy way, instead of by owl. What made this letter get to you is a special Magic that only flows through me. What I did was make a Portal. The Ministry cant detect this kind of Magic. They can't detect PURE MAGIC! If any one of you Weaselies or Remus understands what I'm talking about, Pure Magic is rare to find now-a-days but I have found it and it won't flow through anyone else, unless I allow this Magic flow.

You need to know that Voldemort is gathering a huge Army from the States. He's got creatures beyond numbers. I want each Order Member to go out and rally defenses for Hogwarts. He will attack it soon and try to take control of it. I will not tell you how I know this, for I don't even understand how I know. He's got giants in his forces; beasts beyond reckoning. I have an idea on where we can get Pure Creatures to help us, but that must wait till tomorrow for I will need advice from a Family friend. You won't be able to get in touch with me tonight for I am going to be out of this house and have the Durselies moved out of this house by tomorrow, they will be at HQ tomorrow, so every one better not freak out because they are there. They **need** to be at the Meeting to know exactly what is going on in OUR world. I have gotten them to realize their mistakes and I am going to make sure they see what I go through in OUR world.

But for now, I must stop this letter, for I need to see a Family friend and tell him what is going on. I will also be speaking with Remus tonight so you won't have to tell him to be at HQ tomorrow. In fact, I want ALL Weaselies to stay at HQ tonight. I know you will be at the Burrow right now. Do not be mad at me, anyone, I needed to do this. There are too many things in this world that are changing, and we need to change with it.

So I say my goodbye for now,

One and Always,

Love,

TBWL HP

With that, he rolled up the Parchment and sealed it with his Family Crest Ring that came inside the box of Power. He then thought about a smaller Portal then what he used earlier and found it much easier to make one. He mad the Portal and said aloud, Burrow, and the Portal flowed to the Burrow. This is kind of like how Floor Powder worked. When the Portal was done connecting, he saw Mrs. Weasely sitting in the kitchen, drinking some tea. He steped through.

Mrs. Weasely didn't notice him. She was too busy contemplating what she felt. It was 30 minutes ago. She was sitting in the family room, reading her favorite book, "Beautiful Lake", (This book is by Stephen King I believe. I may be mistaken, but I'm not sure.) when she felt a searing pain and then happiness in her heart. She felt as if one of her sons had just became happy. She wasn't sure because she's felt this before, and was very mistaken. So she decided to drink some tea and think this over.

She got up to get some more of her famous tea. She turned around and came face-to-face with Harry Potter himself. She thought, when she felt the pain and happiness in her heart, she kind of figured it was him. She was startled to see Harry standing in her kitchen with out her even noticing he was there.

"Mrs. Weasely," he said taking a step forward, "please don't be frightened that I am here at this time of night without you getting word that I was coming. I need you to get everyone to HQ tonight. Things aren't going so well with the Fight against Voldemort. He will come here very soon. I have a letter for you. You had better make sure everyone hears every single word I have written in here. I have placed a spell one this letter to make sure every one hears what's in it. I also have another letter that I think everyone should read. I have good news, but I will not say here. I have a feeling this place is being watched right now. Don't try to make me discuss any thing yet. I must take my leave. Goodbye." he handed her the letter with his Crest on it, then handed her the original letter. "I suggest you read this one first, the one with my Crest on it. Then each one of you can read the second one individually." with that he made another Portal and walked back to his room in the Durselies.

When he left, Mrs. Weasely tried to open the letter, but found out it wouldn't open. She tried Magic to open the letter, and green letters floated from the parchment and formed a couple lines: You cannot open this letter unless all names present on this letter are accounted for and within 200 yards from this piece of parchment. A couple names on this list are already being contacted as you read this. They will be with you shortly.

With that the green letter faded, and a few pops were heard coming from the living room. She went to the living room, and Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and a few of her family that had moved out, were all standing there confused as to how they go there.

"I think you all should come to the kitchen," Molly said. "I will be back shortly," she moved out of the living room and went to each of the children's rooms and got every one out of their rooms and down to the kitchen. "Harry was by here not a minute ago. He left us all a letter. Actually, a letter and an original letter that we have to read after this one," she said, holding the letters in her hands. She told everyone to take a seat at the dinning table. She explained what Harry told her and everyone agreed to have everything shrunk by the time the night was over and every thing that each person owned that lived in that house in their rooms would be in their pockets by the time comes to go to HQ. Then she opened the Letter and everyone could swear that they heard Harry's voice in their heads speaking what was on the piece of parchment. They were all impressed at what was going on, but yet startled all the same.

"I think this serves as a Birth Right to Harry," said Mr. Weasely. "That has got to be the only explanation as to how Harry got this Power. PURE MAGIC is very rare and the only other person that I know of that had this Power was Dumbledore, though not as strong as Harry's, I think."

"I must say my goodnight," McGonagall said, standing up suddenly. She turned on her heal and disapparated. Some consider that not polite in a person.

"As we all have agreed, we need to makes sure we have everything that we need to take to Grimmauld Place with us," Molly said. With that, everyone got up some Disapperated to their own places, for they needed to get home to their Missus, and the Twins went back their shop. Every one that was staying at the Burrow, went to their rooms and got things packed as soon as they could, Molly helped shrink Ginny's things since Ginny wasn't that good at doing that. Arthur shrunk everything down in his room. Ron did the same in his. Then Molly went to the kitchens to wait for everyone. They all arrived in the Basement of HQ not five minutes after they had gotten everything they needed.

After Harry had gone back to the Durselies, he wrote a letter to Hermione explaining what was going on and had her make sure her parents wouldn't mind moving to Grimmauld. Then he sent that letter with Hedwig, not knowing where Hermione would be. Then he talked to Petunia again, telling her that in the morning he would be taking the Durselies to HQ and letting them be in on their very first adventure to the Wizarding World. They gladly accepted.

After Harry spoke with the Durselies, he stood in the middle of the front room and made another Portal, this time instead of the Burrow, he said, "Wolfsbane Lane" and he was staring face-to-face with Remus. He Magiced the Portal to be both ways. "Hey, Remus," Harry called out, startling Moony out of his daze.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" he then chose some choice words and sweared under his breath.

"Hi ya! Sorry about startling you. But right now I need to talk to you. Can I come by?"

"Sure, Harry! By the way, I see you got told how special you are?"

"Yes I did. And I suppose that my parents told you about how special I was before they were murdered, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. Now please come on over. By the way, how are you doing that? The floating head thing?"

"I'll tell you when I get there, dear Moony!" with that Harry pulled his head out of the Portal. He closed the Portal and made a life size Portal and steped completely through. When he was on the other side, he found himself immediately pulled into a bear hug by Moony.

"It's good to see you again, too, Remus!" Harry said, gasping for breath.

"Now, what on Earth has you coming over here at this time of night?"

"We need to talk…" with that he went full blown into his story.

END OF CHAPTER 2!!!!!!! NEXT CHAP… LONG TALKS! hARRY DISCUSSES **EVERYTHING**, FROM HIS CHILD HOOD TO HORCRUXES! HE SHOWS THEM WHAT DUMBLEDORE SHOWD HIM ON THE NIGHTS THAT THEY HAD THEIR PRIVATE SESSIONS. HE MIGHT EVEN SHOW THEM THE NIGHT HE DIED IN THE PENSIVE! HOPE NO ONE WILL HATE ME FOR DOING THIS STORY CUZ OF IT WITH JESUS AND RELIGIOUS STUFF IN IT!!!!!!!!


End file.
